Nekomata
by Million Lies
Summary: Lamento-Beyond The Void Bardo&Asato. Los sucesos trágicos de la vida nunca vienen solos y habitualmente los acompañan el amor.


**Before you reading:** _Bueno, pues esta historia en realidad no estaba dirigida a ningún personaje/pareja, puesto que lo que buscaba era transmitir sentimientos. Elegí a Asato y Bardo (De Lamento Beyond the Void) pero **no esperen encontrar a los originales aquí**. Simplemente Fanfiction me impone elegir una pareja, así pues... aquí esta._

Espero que lo disfruten.

**-Nekomata-**

No habia cielo mas gris, ni dia mas lluvioso que yo hubiera presenciado.

Soy un experimento fallido... un Dios que se rehusó de serlo, un animal diferente.

Yo debía morir.

Pero me escapé, me negue a la idea de ser sacrificado. Rompi la jaula, corri hacia el lugar que me llevasen mis patas...

Si iba a morir no estaba de más luchar para conservar mi vida.

No conocia nada, la tierra que se pegaba a mis garras y pelaje se me hacia tan asquerosa como fascinante, me empapaba la lluvia y el viento me hacia sentir extraño, se me enfriaba el cuerpo pero aun así no dejaba de correr, por esto enseguida mi cuerpo aumento su temperatura.

Nada mas que una cría de felino.

Eso era.

De pronto no hubo mas tierra marron, y mis zarpas ya no podian penetrar el suelo que pisaba. El color era monotono, igual que el cielo, gris... por todas partes en cada pared. Mi jaula estaba mas viva que este lugar.  
>Me sentia un poco mas protegido, asique deje de correr pero enseguida vi unas enormes bestias que corrian hacia mi. Nunc habia visto nada como aquel ser, hacia un ruio espeluznante y sus ojos desprendian una luz tan brillante que me encandilaron, no pude moverme y en ese instante, me golpearon.<p>

Mi joven y delgado cuerpo volo por la inercia hacia un muro y contra él me quedé inconsciente.  
>Tenía frío... queria estar con mi madre y que me diera calor mientas daba lametazos entre mis orejas.<p>

Cerre los ojos pensando en mi madre, a ella la matron antes de venir a por mi, y ella no sabía, por eso dio su vida resistiendose hasta el final, mostrando una fiereza que me atemorizó y a la vez me dio la fuerza para escapar, pero todo fue en vano...tengo la sensación de que voy a morir ahora. Lo siento mama... le diste la vida a algo inservible y apesar de todo me amaste.

Pero depronto unas manos me tocan y de haber podido las hubiera arañado y mordida hasta alejarlas de mi, pero ni para abrir los ojos tengo fuerza. La lluvia deja de mojarme y me alzan de aquel charco acomodandome en algun lugar calentito. Escucho un ruido familiar, mi madre tambien sonaba así, entre su ronroneo, escuchaba un sonido repetitivo pero relajante, que se aceleraba si ella escuchaba algo que la alertase.

Puedo abrir los ojos y al alzar mi ocico vi a un chico con algo grande sobre su cabeza que le cubria de la lluvia, y a mi tambien. Me tenia entre su otro brazo y sus manos me daban calor... Pero tuve miedo y clave las uñas en sus dedos y le mordí, uns cuantas veces, con menor intensidad cada vez... No se movía por el contrario decia cosas con suavidad, no habia gritos ni tonos amenzantes en su voz.

Me deje, me estaba protegiendo, podía olerlo y él no me temia. Abrio una puerta y me dejo en el suelo, ese suelo estaba mas calido y me sacudí erizando todo mi cuerpo azabache. Dejo todo lo que llevaba y fue hacia otra puerta, siguiendo el pasillo, le segui cuidadoso y apenas me asome para ver que hacia. Tomo una tela blanca y se arrodilló acercandoa a mi. Me aleje de inmediato, pero sus manos tan cálidas me agarraron denuevo y me envolvieron en esa tela, la froto contra mi y pronto me senti seco.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Vivo con el y él es mi dueño. Me alimenta y puedo dormir en su cama y el sillon. He crecido mucho, veo perros mas pequeños que yo, pero a mi amo le gusto asi, dice que soy hermoso, que parezco una pantera, yo le digo que eso es lo que soy, pero no me entiende. Estoy bien aqui, le veo mirar durante horas muchas paginas y cada mañana se levanta cuando amanece para irse. Yo me despido en la puerta y siempre estoy ahí cundo vuelve. Mi amo esta lleno de bondar y es muy tranquilo, apesar de su seriedad a mi me sonrie y me besa adiario. Se que no creceré mas, asique no temo ser un problema para él, que muchas veces me aplasta por ocupar lugar en su cama.

Me gusta mi dueño.

Por tener mi parte de 'Dios gato' creo que puedo entender un poco de los sentimientos humanos. Y siento que me quieren, y yo... le ámo. Cuando él se va empiezo a practicar, hay un lugar en su habitación donde puedo ver todo reflejado, debe haber agua dentro y ser parecido a un charco, pero auque lo toque con mi pata es duro y frio, no es agua.

Frente a aquella superficie soy capaz de lograr lo que cientificos no consiquieron en mi. Puedo tomar forma humana, y soy muy parecido a mi dueño, siempre que lo hago pienso en él, asique tal vez sea por eso que mi humnidad es identica a la suya.

Pero el cuerpo humano es muy dificil de mover, y muchisimo menos flexible, no puedo saltar tan ágil ni lamer mis patas de atrás si se ensucian.

Conservo la cola y mis orejas no puedo hacer que desaparezcan por más que lo intente. Hoy mi amo lleg tarde y como siempre llegará con mil olores impregnados en su ropa.  
>Se metera en el baño e irá a dormir, hoy es como siempre.<p>

Ahora que duerme, subo a su cama con sigilo... y doy todo de mi para transformarme en humano. No es muy dificil pero me agota. Me acuesto sobre las mantas y estiro las patas de arriba, rodeando el cuerpo de mi amo. Al fin lo consigo.  
>Al fín...le abrazo y él podrá sentirse ta bien como yo cuandon me protege. Por fín estoy a su lado como un igual.<p> 


End file.
